


何不食但

by Okra_okra



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, 双方自愿的囚禁行为, 双方自愿的血腥暴力行为, 双方自愿的食人行为, （用我自己的语言组织预警了）
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27045586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okra_okra/pseuds/Okra_okra
Summary: 但丁有些古怪的幻想，想让尼禄吃掉自己。
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

“想做一片披萨。”

尼禄怔了一下，臼齿碾磨着嘴里一大口披萨，抬头看向但丁。

“好想做一片披萨。”

但丁手里也拿了一片，却没动嘴，挂着浅笑看尼禄吃。

男孩咽下嘴中被嚼碎的食物，“爱披萨爱疯了？”他哂笑，朝但丁挑眉。

“不。”视线在那吞咽而滚动的喉结上停留半秒，男人摇摇头，“我想被你吃掉。”

手里的披萨突然不香了。

事务所里太寂静了。他们一动不动，一个靠着椅背，一个叉腿坐在桌面。

窗户紧闭，空气停滞，从披萨上散发的气味变淡了，而一种更加浓厚的醇香从但丁身上散发而出，就在他话音落下的一刻。

沉重的胃底泛起一阵恼人的饥饿。尼禄眨眨眼，当一种新的冲动浮出水面时，其他的一切都不再有吸引力。

“太怪了。”无论是但丁还是他。

“来试试吗？”但丁把披萨丢进盒子。他没有穿外套，缓慢地将袖子撸起。

肌肉坚实的粗壮小臂展露在尼禄面前，像一整块新鲜现切的生牛肉，让唾液开始在舌底凝聚。

“就算是帮我个忙。”

尼禄攥住他的手腕，但丁放低了身态，他又怎么能拒绝。

魔化后的尖锐齿列是世上最坚固而锋利的刀，上下颚稍许用力，便剜下一大块血肉。尼禄觉得自己有些贪心，鼓着腮帮子卖力咀嚼的样子倒像是分外享受。他被嘴里肆意的香甜挑逗味蕾，舒适地眯起眼，细细品尝着血脉相连者的味道。太好吃了，最后一点肉沫依依不舍地被吞咽下喉咙，如果说最开始的饥饿感只是涓涓细流，那么现在已经被这一口肉冲击成大江大湖了。

尼禄含着唾液，强忍住贪欲，抬眼看但丁。他的叔叔面颊上泛起一阵不正常的红晕，从未在这张脸上出现过的颜色。酒精也未成功过，这次是什么成功了呢？

他在战栗，粗喘着气，却明显不是因为疼痛，而是另一种更让他愉悦的东西。但丁直接扯掉了衣袖，将曲线健硕的手臂整个展现在尼禄眼前，像是烤好整只羊腿的主厨卖力向顾客展现他引以为傲的食物。

他的眼神在催促着尼禄。

收到指示的男孩埋头，开始享用但丁为他提供的大餐。犬齿刮下骨骼上残余的肉丝，鲜活的血肉被撕扯与吞咽的声音回响在空荡的空间内。他不再费心咀嚼，丰满肉块滑过喉咙的丝滑触感让尼禄睫毛颤抖，低吟出满足的喟叹。速度也加快不少，以至于当他啃到另一只手臂时，前一只手臂才愈合出薄薄一层贴合骨壁的肌肉。因为半魔人强大的凝血能力，臂膀根部并不喷涌出鲜血。

但丁的愈合速度变慢了。尼禄意识到这一点，不知道但丁刻意而为之还是有其他原因。

他啜饮涌动的猩红，舌苔舔舐覆着薄肉的骨骼，舌尖下的颤抖让尼禄头脑发热，直到但丁在低哑呻吟中缓缓开口，“我曾经一直在幻想。”

用余光扫了他一眼，尼禄没有停嘴。

“有时候会想着被你囚禁在床上，当做永动的储备粮圈养。”但丁喉结上下滑动，蓄积的唾液被咽下，“或者干脆变成不能再生的普通人，被你一点点的吃光。”

身体里的热流被另一股寒意吹灭，尼禄嘴上的动作缓慢下来。

“无论是被囚禁还是失去四肢，我都无法动弹。”

“然后呢？”啃掉最后一块大臂上的肌肉，尼禄没有餍足，却不愿在吃。他在但丁的胸口支着下巴，眨巴眼盯他寸短的胡茬。

“只能从你的手中获取食物。你把披萨递到我嘴边，我会舔掉指尖残留的芝士。”

“你只是懒到一种境界了。”尼禄嗤笑，后脑勺泛着森冷，只想打趣以结束这个古怪又灰暗的话题。

“如果你嫌烦，可以直接用鼻饲管。”

但丁的表情太认真了。尼禄皱眉，猛地起身。

“可不要把披萨和蔬菜打在一起。”他打着哈哈，偏过头去躲避男孩审视的目光。

两人沉默几秒，尼禄扫视但丁的双臂，还是白骨可见，无法动弹的模样。“需要我抱你上楼吗。”

“帮我把裤链解开。”但丁摇头，又抬下巴点点裤档。

手覆盖在鼓包上，但丁还硬着。但当尼禄完全将拉链扯下，把内裤挑开时，才发现弹出的阴茎上已经裹着一层粘腻的精液。他不知何时射了一次。

好人做到底，尼禄撸动手心中突突直跳的阴茎，一边又把手伸进衬衫里，掐弄男人早已充血激凸的乳首。

但丁大声呻吟，间或说上几句类似“想要你把我奶头咬掉”之类的话，尼禄只当做没听清。

最后他背对着但丁擦手，才听到男人小心翼翼地问询，“真的不尝试一下吗？”言辞里带着不符合他的卑微。

尼禄动作一僵，他的口腔里还残留着对但丁血肉的渴望，却一点按着对方幻想照办的冲动都没有。

我只是想吃霸王餐，他翻翻眼球。又继续擦起手指，“等你赚够水电费餐费和我的工资。”

但丁期待地目光落在他背上。

“我会来陪你玩一周。”

————————————  
但：还记得前几周你吃的炸肉饼吗？  
崽：记得，第一次见你下厨。  
但：那是我的肉，绞成了肉沫。  
崽：... （其实还想吃）


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

两大提重物被轻易地放在流理台上。尼禄刚从超市回来，用但丁给他的“工资”和餐费买了些必需品。

当一个强大到不可思议的男人在雨天敲开你的房门，发丝上还挂着水珠，并把唯一干燥的纸币递过来时，谁能说出拒绝的话语。

即使明知但丁的湿透是故意卖惨，尼禄却没法不吃这个“软”。

他把食物塞进冰箱，拎起剩下的半袋东西。

但丁在楼上，从昨天用浴室洗完澡后便不肯再穿上衣服。他们的游戏也就此开始。

“你尿在床上了。”

抽抽鼻尖，尼禄因推开房门后那一缕尿腥味皱眉。

“实在憋不住了。”但丁抬起眼皮，笑着。双腿被两根绷紧的铁链分开，连接在两边床脚。右手锁在床头，左边的手臂依旧是白骨裸露，正如尼禄出门之前。那是他昨天啃掉的，但丁似乎并没有愈合它的意思。

“我买了尿垫和成人尿布。”尼禄盯着洁白床单上一块黄色的污渍，咬咬牙决定明天再洗——谁知道他们等下会不会直接把床垫折腾碎了？（那样也可以给但丁再记一笔账。）

“你选哪个。”他低头从袋子里翻找。

但丁在下一秒回答：“尿垫。”

塞完尿垫，又润湿毛巾给但丁擦净大腿，软软的阴茎垂着，被轻柔擦拭。尼禄看着他悠闲的脸，觉得自己只是在伺候一个大爷。

“你打算先吃我，还是先让我吃晚饭？”但丁朝走出浴室的尼禄抛媚眼。

“别那么急。还有惩罚。”

是但丁的要求：希望尽可能多的被惩罚。

听到他一下子粗重起来的呼吸，尼禄异常怀疑但丁的犯错是故意的索求暴力。

真是病态。他想着，掐住但丁的下巴，扬起手掌。“十下。”

啪。

他确信自己下手的力气足够大。皮肉相撞的声音大到隔壁都足以听见。

但丁一声不吭地挨了十下。双眼紧闭，红印在白皙的脸颊上很刺眼，又很快消散。似乎很委屈，很凄惨，很隐忍，却并不然。

尼禄知道他很爽，爽到阴茎都勃起了。

一把握住那根精神的肉棒，“硬的这么快，这里也想挨巴掌？”尼禄坐在床沿，挑眉问着。

“哈..”但丁喘了两声，臀部紧绷，哑着嗓子唤他名字，“尼禄..我..”

做出一副难以承受的样子，阴茎的悸动又暴露他的渴望。

“想要的不得了了是吗？”说着，尼禄却松开了手，扯扯嘴角。“但你只是个食物而已。”

食物没有资格追求性愉悦和性高潮。

但丁瞳孔一缩，呼吸停滞。这句话戳到了他的颅内G点，完全符合自己被物化幻想的言辞让他脊椎战栗，大脑发懵。

“不许射。”尼禄完全掌握着他的状态。“不要在我的晚餐上加佐料。”一句话就把但丁推回高潮的边缘。

他从抽屉里拿出一把锋利的小刀，冰凉刀面贴在但丁大腿根部。

“今天我们来换一种吃法。”他确实很饿。推开门后就很饿了。除了尿骚，尼禄还闻到香甜的血肉味，勾引着舌根后的馋虫。但他对处理食材很有耐心。

但丁最为兴奋时，味道也是最好的。

“请享用您的晚餐～”他强行微笑，朝尼禄点头，如果不是被束缚在床上，但丁的语调可以堪称完美服务。

比起直接上嘴，用刀一片片地将肉削下来耗时更久，折磨但丁更长时间。与其说是折磨，更多还是取悦。尼禄舔着指尖的血渍，在间隙中观察但丁，半魔侧着头，口中紧咬枕套，眼皮虚虚地撑着。那根硬的通红的肉棍可怜巴巴的蓄积前液，随着每一次下刀而青筋直跳。

最后，小刀只剜掉了两条大腿上侧的肉，刚好露出半截骨头的程度。

只是半饱，已经足够。他并不把但丁的肉当做唯一的食物，更多是怕自己完全上瘾。或许但丁不介意他的这种“挑嘴”，而尼禄自己却更加在意。

黏着半干血滴的刀面拍了拍摇晃的阴茎，泛着寒光的刀尖戳在脆弱的龟头上。

“我给你十五秒，”尼禄伸手去拍他的脸颊，唤回注意，“十五秒内射不出来，这根东西将会成为你晚饭的配菜。”

但丁怔怔地张了张嘴，脑子里闪过尼禄话语中的画面。

两秒后，浓稠的精液就从艳红的马眼里喷涌出，溅落于但丁起伏的胸口，挂在毛茸茸的胸毛上。

还没想过胸肌该怎么吃，尼禄的视线被吸引过去。或许下次可以尝试一下熟食。

他陪着但丁缓了一会，起身要下楼准备晚餐。

“你没有硬。”但丁突然开口，表情有一点苦恼。

尼禄深吸一口气。

“别自恋了，但丁。谁会对着碗里的食物勃起？”

床上的男人猛地一颤，刚射过的阴茎又立了起来。

尼禄甩上房门，才开始脸红。他抓抓短发，为自己刚刚的那些话感到羞涩，不确定但丁是否还想听到更多的侮辱，“贱屌”之类的词汇早已在他嘴边盘旋。

接着就是艰难地给但丁喂完饭时间——四十几岁的半魔对荤素搭配合理却没有披萨的晚餐哭丧着脸。

—————————

但：你的这句和这句和这句话，以后肯定会时常出入我的春梦。  
崽：... （扭头）  
但：我自慰就对着这几句冲了。  
崽：操你的，你还是别说话了... （脸红）  
但：！！好可爱好想被他吃掉

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 认真吃但丁的时候，尼禄只有食欲没有性欲。


	3. 结局

将但丁脖颈砍断的一刻，尼禄的手还是颤抖了。

已经是第七天，但丁拒绝恢复，任由尼禄将他的身体吃空。一颗头颅下面是一具附着着肉沫的骨骼，到底是什么还支撑着他存活，恶魔生理学似乎也解释不了这个问题。

砍与不砍已没有什么差别，尼禄依旧迎合着但丁的要求照做。

他咬着下唇捧起头颅，害怕着下一秒手心里的人就闭上眼睛，失去生机。

但丁的自残倾向太过明显，自杀倾向却朦朦胧胧，让尼禄无法确定，却又能确定但丁绝没有那么狠心，借他之手、在他面前结束生命。

头颅上的笑意很快结束他的胡思乱想，尼禄把“但丁”捧进衣柜，让他侧枕在一块软垫上。

“明天见。”

在柜门合上的片刻，但丁轻声说道。尼禄听见他声线里的细微战栗，便小小地回应一声，“嗯。”

这是但丁的选择。他告诫自己，开始用床单卷起无头的骸骨，无论如何这张床明天也会被大清洗一番。但丁任由他处理这堆骨头，丢进垃圾桶里都无所谓。最终尼禄决定把它们送回事务所，算是物归原主。

深夜，辗转反侧的尼禄不时望向衣柜，想要确认但丁的状况，却又不敢提前去开。倒是越来越觉得但丁在骗自己，明早打开只会得到一颗毫无血色地冰冷头颅。

他在焦虑中入睡，第二天却醒的格外晚。

起床的第一件事，冲到衣柜前。他好歹记着整整衣襟，才屏住呼吸，握着把手，缓慢打开。

软垫上空无一物。

像是重新被塞进Qliphoth血红的根管里一样，腥臭的液体淹没意识。尼禄头晕目眩，呼吸凝滞，头脑发热四肢又冰凉。思考于他变得困难，他猛地撞歪了柜门，踉跄两步才开始往楼下冲。

先打个电话去事务所。再联系翠西和蕾蒂.. 

在转角处，他和一具饱满而温热的肉体撞个满怀。但丁充满活力的粗壮手臂搂住他肩膀，把尼禄塞进自己怀里，“要去哪？”

“你！你怎么，怎么自己出来了？”青年却还惊魂未定，喘着粗气抱怨。

但丁大笑着拍拍他的背，“我突然改变主意了。”

“你只要是尼禄就好。”

“你在说什么鬼话？”尼禄皱眉，推开但丁捧着自己脸的手，“下次提早跟我说一声。”

“你担心了？”男人调笑着反问。

“你看见了。”没忍住脸红，尼禄侧开头。

他们没有继续尴尬的沉默。但丁拉起尼禄的手，“我做了早饭。”

“别告诉我里面有你的肉。”

“牛奶泡麦片。”

——————  
“如果你还想吃，可以跟我说。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 但丁想要尼禄成为他的掌控者，又想要尼禄成为他童年阴影的救世主。  
> 最后发现尼禄已经是了，早就是了。尼禄还是尼禄。
> 
> 很扯淡，就这样吧。

**Author's Note:**

> 绝对是个短篇！！会写完的（大概吧）。


End file.
